


The Anything Box

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Devices, Atlantis Made Them Do It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like the trash compactor scene from Star Wars, but with 100% more porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anything Box

**Author's Note:**

> AN:1/16/2006 Fo SGA_flashfic's Enclosed Spaces/Amnesty challenge.

It wasn’t like anyone was looking for them, which Rodney normally would have said was a good thing, since it meant more time with John, something they hadn’t had recently. But being locked in yet another unknown room with him, and the unidentified Ancient Chotchke Rodney had found most recently wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind for his day off.

Apparently it wasn’t John’s, either, especially when he figured out the room had it in for them.

“‘It’s just a toy, Colonel. Probably some sort of Ancient Rubik’s cube, or a Jack-in-the-Box.’” Rodney had to admire how good an impression John did of him. Or at least he would if they weren’t about to be crushed to death by the life sized manifestation of some long dead child’s game.

“That’s what it looked like! How was I supposed to know it would make the room do this?” He watched in horror as the walls drew in ever closer, the hues darkening as if to show the increasing danger. Every wrong manipulation John made of the small box made them tighten even more.

“You’re the genius here. You’re supposed to know these things.”

“The next time you tell me, ‘Here, touch this, I’m going to say no.” John groused, fingers beginning to fumble.

“Oh, fine, John. That is, assuming we live through _this_ time. Now stop bitching and solve this thing, or you’re not going to be touching anything of mine ever again.” Rodney indicated the small multicolored cube, which John really was frantically trying to restore to its original color scheme.

“That’s because we’re going to be squashed in here like that trash compactor from Star Wars.”

“Oh, probably not. I’m sure Atlantis wouldn’t _kill_ her golden boy.” But it would be just like her to inconvenience her most important scientific citizen.

“I hope not. Anyway, I think I have it back the way it was.” He held the cube out to Rodney. The colors had gone back to their pale originals, but the room hadn’t expanded.

“The walls do seem to have slowed down, at least. No, wait. I think they’ve stopped.” Now it was like being in a closet about two meters square, with a rainbow of colors pulsating around them, some Rodney wasn’t even sure he recognized.

“It’s like some cheesy Ancient disco,” John observed.

“A very gay one.”

John just raised an eyebrow.

“I see your point.”

After a few moments of watching the light show, it became clear the room wasn’t going to let them out anytime soon. Now that the threat of death was gone (or at least lessened, because surely they wouldn’t be in here forever), Rodney used his great powers of observation to note what a fine opportunity they had.

“You know, it could be hours before anyone finds us.”

“Or Atlantis lets us out.”

“Exactly. So how should we pass the time?”

“You mean besides trying to get help?”

“I don’t think we’re in danger, Rodney.” He moved even closer to him, until Rodney could feel his warm breath wafting onto him. “In fact, I think we could put this experience to very.good.use.” He punctuated each word with a kiss. First to his lips, and then to the hollow of his throat.

“You always did understand the judicious use of time,” Rodney gasped, when John stood in front of him and started undoing Rodney’s trousers.

“I know how valuable your time is. I hope you don’t think this is wasting it.” With that, John shoved them down to Rodney’s ankles.

“Idiot.” Rodney’s laugh turned into a moan as John knelt, mouthing Rodney’s growing erection through his boxers. It was torturous, the scrape of cotton on his oversensitive dick, the teasing, darting, not-quite-enough licks. “ _Please_ , John.” Rodney begged.

Ever compliant, John’s work got serious, sliding Rodney’s boxers out of the way. No more teasing, just long, slow drags of tongue, and wonderful, wonderful suction.

Eyes falling shut, Rodney failed to notice the colors intensifying yet again, swirling in reaction to his pleasure. But when he came, the bright afterimages imprinted on his vision, and the walls hummed happily as he opened his eyes.

Rodney caught his breath, leaning over to kiss John. He could taste himself on John’s lips, something that reminded him that John was probably waiting for more.

“Wow, John. I should ask you to touch things more often, Rodney said, sinking down the wall and pulling John next to him.  
‘Told you so,” John beamed. The walls brightened as he smiled.

“Here, let me take care of you. I don’t think Atlantis is going to let us out until she knows you’re happy.” Rodney moved to reciprocate, knowing how John loved his large, strong hands.

John spread his thighs a little wider to give Rodney better access. This time, they both saw the colors shift into almost indescribable patterns as Rodney stroked John in counterpoint to the hues. It almost felt choreographed, a dance between him and John, with Atlantis herself conducting the score. When they were done, the room expanded the rest of the way, and John was able to think the door open again.

“So, definitely not a toy for children,” Rodney said, rising and dusting himself off.

“Not a weapon, either.” John added, doing the same.

“Keep this one to ourselves awhile longer, shall we?” Rodney suggested.

“I love it when you let your evil genius side show, Rodney.” John said, slipping the device back into his pocket, and taking Rodney by the hand as they headed back to their room.  



End file.
